1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a transmission and, more particularly, to methods and systems for shifting gears of a transmission.
2. Background Information
A modern automobile typically includes a transmission that transfers mechanical energy from a motor to components of a drive train. A modern automobile also typically includes at least one clutch and/or a torque converter, which allows the transmission to shift gears without damaging the gears as they engage or disengage one another. Such a clutch and/or torque converter, however, may increase the complexity, cost, weight and size of the automobile.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for shifting gears of a transmission.